


No Longer Scared

by Umwhut



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Barely tbh, F/M, Grinding, Groping, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Switched at Birth Season 2, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umwhut/pseuds/Umwhut
Summary: Uhh my take on what happened behind the scenes when Jeff shut his door while kissing Daphne.





	No Longer Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh read the tags. Really underage. I believe Daphne is 16 and Jeff is 27 (I think).
> 
> I really like the chemistry between Daphne and Chef. So this is what happened lol. 
> 
> There isn't any other fic on this website with this pairing sadly. Just like Desi Piscatella/Wes Driscol :'/
> 
> No beta btw

It was late when she arrived. After the break up they decided to have not even a hour earlier Daphne gave in.

So here she is. Standing in front of Jeff's door. She doesn't know how this will play out. But she does know that she would rather not always wonder what they could have had if they weren't so scared to pursue it. Daphne tells Jeff as much when he opens the door.

There's a pause between them. Jeff looks as if he's debating on how to refute what she said. But the fact that he is thinking about it allows Daphne to conclude that he will give in.

And he does.

Slowly but surely Jeff leans into her and they meet with their lips. Soon their bodies follow.

Its an explosion of sensations that Daphne has never felt. Tendrils of fire burning within her. Blooming in the apples of her cheeks to the swell of her breast and even farther below. This is beyond what she has known before. The soft way he takes his lips and glides them along hers. Yet with a contrasting rough texture of his lips. His hand caressing across her cheek. Only to stroke her locks of scarlet hair. The pressure and warmth of his body against hers. The toughness of his stubble against her untouched freckled cheeks.

She is momentarily broken from the spell when Jeff reaches out to shut the front door. So lost in passion they forgot to. Before the door shuts Daphne is on him just as before.

This time she takes the lead. Daphne presses Jeff against the closed door and meets him in a heated kiss. She doesn't think twice before licking his bottom lip and adding moisture. Jeff groans and presses her lithe body against his. This causes her to gasp. She can feel the hard press of his manhood against her thigh. The only separation between them being the fabric of her dress. Daphne arches her back and lifts herself on the tips of her toes. She then deepens the kiss by sliding her tongue into Jeff's mouth. Jeff groans again and latches onto her hips with his hands. He slides a large hand down to the end of her dress only to make his way back up.

But this time he meets her bare skin.

Once he meets the underside of her bottom cheek he slips one finger inside. He presses his finger into the soft flesh of her ass. Igniting tendrils of sparks. Teasing her of what's to come.

Daphne shudders against him. Rocking her small frame against his. She can feel his member jump against her. She breaks their kiss with a loud and dirty wet pop. Only to lick the slope of skin along his neck and proceed to suck wet and thorough kisses there.

Jeff growls at the sensation and cuts to the chase. He slides his finger from under her panties only to yank them down and grasp at her soft ass. He gropes both cheeks and presses her against her front firmly against his clothed and leaking member. Daphne moans at the sudden sensation. She lightly bites down against Jeff's neck. In retaliation, Jeff's slips two fingers down between the crack of her ass and slowly down to her moist and leaking cunt. He doesn't insert his fingers however. Just circulates them along her moist lips.

"Ah! _Fuck_! **JEFF**!" Daphne shouts in surprise at feeling. She slumps against Jeff and pants heavily. Seemingly at lost to stand any longer.

"Was that too much?" Jeff pulls back to look her in the eyes before he speaks. While slowly sliding his fingers from the warmth of her vagina.

"N-No! _Mmmm_! Wait, don't _**move**_ ", Daphne moans chasing Jeff's fingers with her hips. "It was just sudden is all", Daphne slurs in her deaf accent.

Jeff hums and signs the sign for 'Sorry' against his chest. All the while looking far from it as his slides his other hand up and under the top of Daphne's dress and bra. Groping one of Daphne's breast. He rubs a nub between his index finger and thumb before squeezing. While simultaneously rubbing one of his thighs against Daphne's clitrous from outside of her dress.

Daphne convulses against him moans brokenly. Almost resembling a sob. After she collects her self she pulls back from against Jeff's chest to say "W-We should take this to a bed", breathlessly and making eye contact with hooded eyes.

Jeff takes in her appearance. Her dress is raised where his hand is pressing against her juicy cunt. Her face is a rosy red hue. Matching the saliva slick gloss of her ruby red lips. The thing that shakes him to his core is her eyes. Her lashes are lidded and moist. Her usually glassy cloudy emerald eyes are completely gone. If it weren't for the amount of slick gushing from her heated lips the pupils of her eyes would give away the amount of arousal she's feeling.

Jeff swallows at the burst of warmth he feels. " _Yeah_. We should. Lets go", clearing his throat before replying to her initial question.


End file.
